


due North

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Gen, Ghosts, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bob Fraser and Dief's mother hanging out in the Northern Lights.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	due North

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736067) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> For Drawesome's Drawtober - prompts pine and phantom.  
> Media: acrylic ink painting of the mountain landscape with snowy pines, with the phantoms and Northern Lights added digitally.  
> This is an illustration for the end of one of my stories, in which the ghosts of Bob Fraser and Dief's mother, having made sure Fraser, Ray and Dief have survived their latest adventure, return to the far north.

* * *

"How they put up with it down here in the heat and the city stink, I have no idea." Robert Fraser sounded baffled. "Give me snowy mountains, the sharp tang of spruce trees, and ice on the wind.

"A human after my own heart." The silver wolf grinned up at him. "Shall we?"

  
[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/cb63/dm8kae9e0acq68azg.jpg)

  
  



End file.
